Hikaru
Hikaru (born 2 October 1993), human, is a deaf college studying to become a fashion designer and is also Kamen Rider Drive, aided by the talking belt, Mr. Belt. Despite her disability, she is able to live and manage herself on her own. History (Pre High School Days) Not much is known of Hikaru's early life expect when she was young, she was in a car accident that caused her to lose her vocal cords, therefore lose her voice and ability to speak. But despite her new ability, Hikaru managed to go through her life without much worry. High School Days While working on a design for her fashion class, Hikaru received a strange package, consisting of a strange belt and a collection of toy cars. While out to get supplies, Hikaru ended up in a fight, aiding the ToQgers and becoming Kamen Rider Drive for the first time. Personality Hikaru is friendly, kind, considerate, and understanding. She can be seen as perceptive due to her studies as a fashion designer, always looking for something to inspire a new clothing design. Appearance Being 19 years old, Hikaru is young and slender, usually wearing a dress or some kind of feminine attire, with long dark brown hair she puts in twin tails and reddish brown eyes.. After accepting Mr. Belt as her partner, she carries a shoulder bag to keep him close in case she needs to transform with the Shift Brace on her waist. Powers & Abilities Having been picked by Mr. Belt, Hikaru can use him and the Shift Cars to become Kamen Rider Drive. She has access to a number of Shift Cars that she can use and change her form. Types Pre-Tire This version of Type Speed is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Exchange, the latter specifically after the previous Shift Tire is ejected and before the new Shift Tire gets attached in its place. When Imitation Drive robbed the Max Flare Tire in''Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!, the real Drive was left stuck in this state until Mach mistakingly struck him with his Kick Macher attack. In the case of an incompatible user, such as Kiriko, attempting to access the Drive System, a transformation into the tire-less Kamen Rider Drive is briefly achieved. However, once the '''Type Speed Tire' (タイプスピードタイヤ Taipu Supīdo Taiya) attempts to combine with the Type Speed body, the transformation is immediately rejected. This prompted Kiriko and Mr. Belt to find a candidate who could successfully handle Drive's power and maintain the transformation. Speed Type Speed (タイプスピード Taipu Supīdo) is Drive's default sports car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Speed Car, this form bears the Type Speed Tire (タイプスピードタイヤ Taipu Supīdo Taiya). Out of Drive's Types, this form has the most balance in terms of strength and agility, which also makes it his most frequently used form. Drive's special ability in this form is, as the name implies, speed. When he lifts the Shift Speed Car three times, Drive is able to move incredibly fast and perform high velocity attacks. He can also perform the Turbo Smash (ターボスマッシュ Tābo Sumasshu) attack, where Drive makes the Type Speed Tire rotate rapidly as he drifts towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, he unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. Alternatively, Drive can skip the tripping portion of his attack and go immediately to its punching portion. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the SpeeDrop (スピードロップ Supīdoroppu), where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. * A variation of this finisher has four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Drive turns his back to the target as Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Drive, who instead jumps at Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. Wild Pre Tire This version of Type Wild is briefly seen during both Drive's transformation and Tire Exchange, the latter specifically after the previous Shift Tire is ejected and before the new Shift Tire gets attached in its place. Wild Type Wild (タイプワイルド Taipu Wairudo) is Drive's dune buggy-based form. Accessed through the Shift Wild Car, this form bears the'Type Wild Tire' (タイプワイルドタイヤ Taipu Wairudo Taiya). In terms of Drive's Types, this form has much more physical power than Type Speed, boosting his strength significantly and allowing him to use power-type Shift Cars like Rumble Dump with relative ease. As an added bonus, since all of Type Wild's Shift Tires are attached to Drive's right shoulder instead of around his torso, Drive can use his new strength to perform powerful shoulder checks and guard against attacks much more easily using his right shoulder. In exchange, Type Wild cannot jump nearly as high as either Type Speed or any of its Tire Exchange modes, nor is this form able to run as fast. Drive's special ability in this form is enhanced strength and defensive capabilities. He is also capable of performing two different attacks. * Over Wild (オーバーワイルド Ōbā Wairudo): After Drive lifts the Shift Car once, he uses the Type Wild Tire to shoulder check the enemy with enough force to send them flying. * Pile Break (パイルブレイク Pairu Bureiku): Never used in the series proper, though it is said to allow Drive to execute a powerful punch. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the WilDrop (ワイルドロップ Wairudoroppu). Equipment * Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device * Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device * Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Hikaru/Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. * Shift Car Holder - Carrier strap for the Shift Cars * Handle-Ken - Drive's sword weapon * Door-Ju - Drive's gun weapon * Tridoron - Drive's Rider Machine Trivia * Hikaru is the fourth OC who is a female of a male Riders, only behind Sakura, Seki, and Hinako, who are based on the first three Showa Riders. * However, unlike them, Hikaru is a completely original character, having no connection to the occupation or workplace of her male counterpart. * When she accepted Mr. Belt and her role as Drive, Hikaru would have him translate her sign language and have him around those she trusts with the secret. * Hikaru uses both sign language and written notes to communicate with others. Category:Characters